Destiny
by Kirin Li
Summary: Sequel to 'The Purple Cherry Blossom' It's a new generation of magic users and the old, battling together against a great evil. Please R+R! This is only the first chapter, so it doesn't have much in it, gomen!


DESTINY

BY KIRIN LI

  
  


This is the sequel to "The Purple Cherry Blossom"! No, it's not only about S+S or K+K, but it's also about their children. The new generation of magic users! I hope you enjoy! Ja! And don't forget to review!

*I DON'T OWN CCS!*

Chapter 1: The Precious Secret*

  
  


"Mika, that fool. She was only after two of the Guardians!" hissed a cold feminine voice. "She deserved to die. In fact, the Card Mistress did me a favor. If she had let Mika live, I would have killed her myself." She said. 

"Julius!" she called, coldly. A man ran over and kneeled in front of her seat. "Yes, Mi-lady?" he asked. "Go and tell Lalla (L-all-a) to get ready. I'll want her to do something for me a bit later." the cold voice ordered. "Yes Mi-lady!" Julius responded and he quickly left. The woman waved her hand over her crystal ball and a picture of two little girls appeared in it. 

  
  


"Sono ritoru fukei." she said quietly. "Hon'in iyoku ehjoi shou otaku." she said in a voice full of evil. 

~..~ 

"Toni! Kashizuku!!" a young girl whined as she struggled to keep up with her older sister. Toni sighed and stopped running. "Hitomi! Ittou motamota!" Hitomi caught up with Toni and, breathing fast, puffed out her cheeks. "Ikka!" Toni rolled her eyes. "Come on, Hitomi! If we don't get back in time for lunch, mom and dad will ground us!" she said as she grabbed Hitomi's hand and began to run for one of the giant terraces, Hitomi complaining the whole way. 

  
  


As the ran onto the terrace their parents looked up at them, frowning. "Girls, where were you?" their mother asked. "Mama, Papa, we're sorry, we were just at the pond. The time flew so fast!" Toni tried to explain. Their mother shook her head.

"Never mind. Your father has something important to tell you." she said, the girls looking at her with shocked expressions. They looked at each other. 'Mom doesn't care where we were?' 

'That's weird.' Toni thought back to her sister. They looked at their father and he motioned them to sit down. They did so and just stared at their parents. "Girls, we are moving to Japan for a while. Your mother and I want to go back and visit old friends." he said. "How long are we going to be there?" the girls asked in unison. 

  
  


Their mother smiled at them. "We'll be living there for a few years. In Tomoeda. We'll be closer to your Aunt, Uncles, and Cousin." she said. The girls looked at each other again and then back at their parents. "When do we leave?!" they said happily, in unison. Their parents looked at them, shocked that they were so happy, and smiled. "In one month." their father answered. 

~..~

The next day, the girls were wandering around the pond, watching all the Donshuunouo swimming around. When they were facing the forest, a flash of light caught their eyes. "What was that?" Hitomi asked. "Dontono."

Toni replied. "Lets check it out!" she said and the two headed to the forest. 

They wandered deeper and deeper into the forest until they found the place the light was coming from. They entered the chasm and gasped. There, floating a foot from the ground was a woman. She wore a blue, flowing, kimono. Her long chestnut brown hair and kimono were fluttering as if in a gentle breeze. The woman opened her eyes, which were a magnificent shade of ruby red, and she gently floated down to the ground, no longer glowing.

  
  


"Who are you?" Hitomi asked. "And how did you get onto the estate?!" Toni demanded. The woman smiled at them. "Hello." her gentle voice replied. Her voice was so nice and soothing, it was like a warm summer breeze was welcoming you. "Who are you?" Toni repeated for her sister. "My name is Kalaya." she answered. "Kalaya? Never heard of you." Toni said. Kalaya giggled. "I didn't expect you to. The only person who has heard of me is your Aunt." Toni stared at Kalaya. "Our Aunt? You know our Aunt?" she asked. 

  
  


Kalaya smiled and nodded. "I'm an old friend of hers." Toni moved a piece of her short brown hair out of her face. "If your friends with our Aunt, then why are you here?" she asked. "I'm here to give something to you girls. Something very important and special that the two of you must protect, no matter what the cost. There is an evil force, a very great evil, that isn't happy with your Aunt. This evil wants to kill anyone related to her, so that it can collect very powerful items." 

  
  


"What happens if this evil gets these 'powerful items'?" Toni asked. Kalaya looked down to the ground. "If this evil should get the items, then all of earth, no- the entire universe, will be destroyed. All good will vanish, and this family, your family, will cease to exist." she looked back at the girls. "I hate to put this much trouble on such young girls, but I have no choice. I must go now. Whatever you do, don't let anyone get this and don't let your parents find out. Not yet." she said. "But..." Hitomi began to protest. Toni nodded her head, stopping Hitomi. 

  
  


Kalaya smiled at them again. "I will see you again." she said as she began to fade away. Disappearing completely, she left a small egg-like gem. It was blue and had two gold rimed hearts on it, one red and one white. Toni picked up the gem and held it close to her. She then turned to Hitomi. "We should go home and find a safe place to keep it and at the same time hide it from mom and dad."

  
  


Back in the house, Toni hid the gem in a special box she received for her tenth birthday, from her Aunt. She had received that box while her sister received a similar box, but instead of Toni's 'Nobara', Hitomi had her 'Ga-bera', their favorite flowers. "Now, Hitomi. Remember, we can't tell mom and dad about this!" Hitomi nodded. "I understand, Toni. I'm not a little kid. I'm ten too, ya know!" 

  
  


To Be Continued.

  
  


There, you people happy? It's chapter 1 of my sequel! Sorry that it's short, but at least it's up and I have a lot of Japanese words! I promise that this will be much longer! Ja ne! And don't forget to read and review!! 

  
  


Japanese Words & Meanings:

Sono ritoru ichiko- The little sorceress

Sono ritoru fukei- The little guardians

Hon'in iyoku (imei) ehjoi shou otaku-I will enjoy destroying you.

Kashizuku- Wait up/for me... actually, it means "to wait upon" 

Ittou- you're... actually means "all"

Motamota- slow

Tanjouseki- a birthstone

Ikka- am not... actually means "a family" 

Tonda- absolutely not

Donshuunouo- big fish

Dontono- don't know. A.k.a- "dontono-guru-pu" meaning 'don't-know group'

Nobara- wild rose

Ga-bera- African daisy


End file.
